Jacked 10
' in it.]]Jacked 10' (starring J Weezy, co-starring: Kayla Zhatch, Buggz, Mazella, The Avatar, Gyra, Korrin, Exalla, SpeedyRain, CallerKrill, MonkPimp, Semestry, two voices: Oxellix & Overrider, Lofter Brothers, Iyragat, Limidry, Steelmus (voicing), & Mr. Midnight) is the complete metaseries from Jacked Town all the way to the end of Joseph 10 Evolutions, due to J Weezy final judgement. Cast ﻿Characters * Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10 | Building Branch | Red-Blue Hoodie (played by J Weezy) - Joseph Koffi is the main character. Joseph Koffi was able to be 3 heroes in this metaseries. * The Hero Matrixes / Humanmatrix (voiced by Oxellix & Overrider) - * Susan Corter / Instant Recorder (played by Exalla) - *Mack Jallox / Wildfrog (played by Avatar) - *The Hero Lockers (voiced by Steelmus) - *Vallena Nightly (played by Mazella) - *Claire Bennet (played by Limidry) - *Eva Mulumba (played by Iyragat) - *Clark Kent (played by SpeedyRain) - *Peter Parker & Peter Petrelli (played by Lofter Brothers) - *Marcel Mulumba / Ultraspeed (played by Mr. Midnight) - *Hollman The Monk (played by MonkPimp) - *Master Snapples (played by Korrin) - *Tazzie Salster-Rayner / Aunt Tazzie (played by Gyra) - *Danford Rayner / Uncle Danny - *Sally Salster-Kreldonn - Joseph's adoptive mom. *Gannit Kreldonn - Joseph's adoptive dad. *Vilgax (voiced by CallerKrill) - Joseph's main villain. In The Comics ﻿Untransitional These Jacked 10: Untranstional books are the comics of Joseph 10 which doesn't include the manga side. Joseph Koffi/Clark Kent Theory coming soon... For Jetstorm 10 coming soon... For Blurs/Superman coming soon... Episodes All Episodes Main Article: Jacked 10 Episodes All Episodes of J Weezy's Jacked 10 series has been a huge leap through how Joseph gets to be Jetstorm 10. See Also J Weezy's Jacked 10 Trivia * J Weezy mentions that Jacked 10 is a whole metaseries that contains 7 series tht stars himself as Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10 for a long continuous period. * J Weezy's first Jacked 10 episode given was, "Open Space". * When Joseph rekisses Naomi in the episode, "Hidden Secret". * The last episode of J Weezy's Jacked 10 (last Joseph 10 Evolutions episode) was named, "Trustful Guidance / Kooling Out Krime / Mostly Seen Free". * Jetstorm 10 starts its own series but it is kinda linked to the Jacked 10 series. Jacked 10 Poster Trivia * The first poster was a promotional poster with Joseph Koffi with a black t-shirt staring into space. * Jacked 10's second poster was Joseph (with glasses) a light/dark blue striped overlayed shirt with black sleeves and Joseph is holding a binder, behind is the pentagon sign of "Joseph 10" and also the shadow of Jetstorm/Joseph 10 is connected only upside-down, the poster is written, "Destiny Arrives. The Hero is Found." * The third poster is Joseph is his Jacked Town school clothes wearing his glasses (crossing his hands back-2-back) with Joseph 10 and the first 10 aliens in the background. The poster is written, "Disguise for Working. One Hero for Fighting." * The fourth poster reads, "As The Hero Grows, The Fight Gets Bigger." A picture of 8-yeared Joseph, Joseph (10-yeared), Joseph (11-12 yeared), Joseph (13-14 yeared), Joseph (15-17 yeared), and Joseph 10. Showing pictures of Joseph on how he ages. * The fifth poster reads, "Fourarmed Hero, Codon Cape Is Worn." Fourarms wears the Codon Cape but turns his body sideways to see the sign of the Codon Cape (background: JT Pentagon sign). * J Weezy's sixth poster reads, "Journey Is Finished. Hero Remains Written." Joseph 10 (wearing his sunglasses) smiling with his hands in his hero pants, with his Codon Cape flowing to the left side. * Seventh poster reads, "Blurring To Save The World." Clark (as Red-Blue Blur) with Lois in his hands. * Eighth poster reads, "Time to Tranquilize With Arrows." Oliver as Grren Arrow aiming his arrows. * Ninth poster reads, "Two Peters Unite With Great Power." Peter Parker & Peter Petrelli smilling in thier working suits. * Tenth poster reads out, "Standing Strong. Living With True Pride." Joseph in his favorite gray/black sleeved overlayed shirt standing with a smile. * Eleventh poster reads, "Separetly Great. Remaining Super." Super Joseph in his turtletraining clothes ready to activate the Supermatrix. * Twelveth poster says, "Remains Secret. Original Hero. One Lantern Guy." Joseph 10, Joseph Koffi (in the middle crossing his hands smiling), & Jetstorm 10 Lantern. * Thirteenth poster reads out, "Nerdy Guy With Hero Side. One Girlfriend On His Side." Joseph Koffi, his ego: Joseph 10, looking at him flirting with Jamie. * Fourteenth poster reads out, "Heating Riot. Opposite Side Warned." Joseph & Heatblast as 10-year olds next to Jamie & Mack. * Fifteenth poster reads out, "One Boy And His Ego. Lightlevel Power On His Side." Joseph (in work clothes), Jetstorm 10 (in the middle), & Lightguy next to JT (background: JT Pentagon sign). Category:Jacked 10 Shows Category:Shows